The present invention relates to a chest binder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chest binder for holding breast tissue substantially flat relative to a thorax of a wearer's body.
A mismatch between sex and gender identity can lead some people to experience distressing and uncomfortable feelings that may lead to a recognized medical condition called gender identity disorder (GID) also known as gender dysphoria. People with GID have a strong and persistent desire to live according to their gender identity, rather than their biological sex. Chest binding is one way for many transgender men to curb GID and is a fairly common step in female-to-male transition.
Because chest binders are compression garments, they can seriously restrict breathing, cause fluid build-up in your lungs and other serious injuries, such as broken ribs. Further, chest binder can cause pain, discomfort, sweating, and irritation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that holds breast tissue substantially flat relative to a thorax of a wearer's body while being safe and comfortable to wear.